bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Maki Ichinose
is a Shinigami servant of Jin Kariya and a former member of the 11th Division, under the former captain, Kenpachi Kiganjō, that Kenpachi Zaraki killed and replaced. Appearance Maki is a tall and lean-built man with brown eyes and short raven black hair that is not parted; a large portion of it hangs in the middle of his face. He wears a Shinigami uniform that he later modified to a sleeveless one, similar to most members of the 9th Division, and a hooded shirt underneath. Back when he was still a member of the 11th Division, he did wear a uniform with sleeves. Personality Ichinose is a man with a strong sense of duty and justice, believing strongly that those with great power should use it for more noble causes rather than just self-satisfaction. It was because of this trait that he could not embrace the current Kenpachi as his captain, since the barbaric captain viewed combat only as a means of entertainment. When he meets Jin Kariya, who inspires Ichinose in a way similar to his previous captain, Ichinose decides to serve under him and without question follow his orders.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Despite convincing himself that he has moved on from his past, his anger towards Kenpachi still remains, as shown from his arduous training to grow stronger and when breaking his vow to Kariya to fight Kenpachi instead of stopping Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends as he was expected to.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Ironically, it is the man he hates the most who helps Ichinose see that he has lost himself to his anger and is no longer the man he claimed to be, convincing Ichinose to find true justice once again. History Ichinose was originally part of the 11th Division, serving under Captain Kenpachi Kiganjō. However, his captain was challenged by Kenpachi Zaraki in front of 200 Shinigami in an attempt to become new captain of the 11th Division. During the battle, he and Kaname Tōsen could not stop the fight and Tōsen commented on how he felt that Zaraki was dangerous. After the battle, Kiganjō was killed and Zaraki became the new captain. When Ichinose confronted Zaraki later, he challenged Zaraki to a duel. Zaraki refused, but said that he might consider battling if Ichinose managed to injure him. Ichinose took the initiative, but just as he prepared to use Nijigasumi, Zaraki knocked the sword out of his hands. Zaraki then advised Ichinose to stand for himself.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Later, Ichinose told Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi that he was leaving the Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 74 After leaving, Ichinose wandered about until he came across a village under attack by a Hollow. He saved a little boy, but the Hollow proved to be too powerful for him to handle. However, he was saved by the appearance of Jin Kariya and Gō Koga. Kariya allowed Ichinose to finish off the Hollow and then recruited him. Ever since then, Ichinose has been completely loyal to Kariya. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. As Ichinose sits down and reads a book in the Bount Mansion, the Bount Gō Koga enters the room and they talk for a bit. Later, Ichinose and the rest of the Bounts are shown together. Kariya enters the room and Ichinose welcomes him back.Bleach anime; Episode 73 Kariya informs the group that he has located a Quincy and then asks for their help in capturing the Quincy for him. Later, Ichinose is shown walking outside the mansion and Ryō Utagawa walks up to him. They talk about Kariya and what he might be planning to do with the Quincy. Later when Ichigo and his friends infiltrate the Bount Mansion, Ichinose is ordered to guard the prisoners Uryū Ishida and Yoshino Sōma. He soon confronts Rukia Kuchiki and the Mod-Souls and after revealing himself to originally be part of the 11th Division, he takes care of the Mod-Souls. Rukia then uses Kidō to attack, but her blows are easily deflected. Rukia then asks Ichinose why he's with the Bounts and Ichinose explains that when Zaraki became captain of the 11th Division by killing his former captain, everything his former captain fought for was lost. He states that because of this he lost his reason to live, but Kariya has given him new reason and that's why he serves under him. He then prepares to fight Rukia, but he suddenly senses Kariya in trouble and heads to his location.Bleach anime; Episode 76 Upon reaching his destination, he finds Ryō betraying Kariya and trying to become leader of the Bounts. Ichinose simply releases his Zanpakutō and kills the traitorous Bount. Ichinose then notices Ichigo and prepares to fight him as well. The two begin battling each other, but before their battle can be decided Kariya stops them and states that he's become interested in Ichigo. Kariya easily takes care of Ichigo and prepares to leave, but Ichigo gets back up to fight. Ichinose decides to finish Ichigo off, but the mansion is suddenly attacked by Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, and Yoruichi Shihōin. Ichigo and the others end up escaping, along with Uryū and Yoshino. Later at night, Ichinose and the other Bounts watch as the mansion burns down in flames. After the flames in the mansion burn out, Ichinose tells Kariya that he'll find a certain tool needed to fix the old clock that they have, but Kariya states that he'll find it himself.Bleach anime; Episode 78 The next day, as Kariya tries to fix the clock, Ichinose informs him that he sent the other Bounts to the rendezvous point. A bit later, Kariya begins fighting Yoshino as part of his plan to create the Bitto and Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai arrive. However, Ichinose and Koga appear and they hold off the two of them for a while. Kariya eventually kills Yoshino and is successful in his ceremony for creating the Bitto. With his job done, Ichinose stops fighting and watches the Bitto form from a distance.Bleach anime; Episode 79 Later, Ichinose and the other Bounts head into a cave that they have frequented many times and Kariya shows them how the Bitto can increase the strength of the Bounts by taking out a vial from one of the Bitto and drinking the contents inside it.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Later, Ichinose apologizes to Kariya because he had let Mabashi accidentally slip away from him. He then goes out and saves Mabashi's life from Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and he takes Mabashi back.Bleach anime; Episode 85 Ichinose then heads into Soul Society and uses the light from his Zanpakutō to turn himself invisible. After getting into a brief struggle with 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Ichinose continues going through Soul Society and deletes information from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach anime; Episode 87 Later when Ichigo confronts the Bounts, Ichinose helps out with activating the world-connecting gate so that they can head into Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 90 Uryū later arrives and he uses his Quincy powers to activate the gate, so Ichinose and the Bounts head through the gate and into Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 91 While in Soul Society Ichinose, Koga and Kariya talk with Tōba in an attempt to recruit some people from Kusajishi ''to help them in stopping the Soul Society.''Bleach anime; Episode 94 The people are initially skeptic, but Koga and Ichinose are able to eventually convince them in helping them in their cause.Bleach anime; Episode 95 Ichinose and Tōba later talk about how large a gathering has come and Ichinose remarks that there's a large dislike for Seireitei. Kariya later comes back after battling Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to help promote the cause of the Bounts and Ichinose tells him that he sent the other Bounts to observe Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 96 Soon some Shinigami begin to head towards the location of Ichinose and the Bounts, so Ichinose decides to stay behind and hold them off while Kariya takes the people of Kusajishi and attack Seireitei. Ichinose is soon confronted by many opponents and he prepares to fight them.Bleach anime; Episode 91 After battling a bit, Kenpachi arrives and tells Ichinose that he'll only battle him if he lets everyone else through. Ichinose does so even though this hurts Kariya's plans and he begins battling Kenpachi. Ichinose nearly defeats Kenpachi with Nijigasumi, but Kenpachi takes off his eye patch to save himself. Furious that all his efforts to beat Kenpachi have failed, he charges the mighty captain with blind rage, voicing his disdain for Kenpachi, who counters with a critical hit. Kenpachi, taking pity on how much Ichinose has fallen, makes Ichinose realize that, ever since he left the Soul Society, he has been desperately clinging to Kariya and following his dreams because he lost faith in his own path. Realizing that Kenpachi is right, Ichinose is determined to finish the fight for his own sake, only to be struck down in the final clash. Later, a still-injured Ichinose intervenes in the final fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Kariya. Surprising both combatants, Maki points his blade at Kariya, insisting that he use the power of the Jōkaishō to change the Soul Society for the better, rather than pointlessly destroy it. Annoyed at Ichinose's impudence, Kariya impales Ichinose and kills him. Bleach anime; Episode 107 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Appearing to be a unique multicolor, Maki's spiritual energy is great enough to not be overwhelmed by Kenpachi's (though Kenpachi keeps his eyepatch on throughout most of their fight). Using Saigyoku Nijigasumi, this is heightened. Expert Swordsman: Due to constant training, Maki is capable of holding his own against Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Kenpachi Zaraki for a short while. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Unlike most fighters from the 11th Division, Maki first gauges his opponent's abilities and strength level before going all out. He is also a capable analyst, able to understand the basics behind his opponent's techniques. Shunpo Expert: Ichinose has considerable speed, as shown when he is able to fight on equal footing with Ichigo while using Shunpo. Kidō Expert: While it is unknown how well-versed in this art Maki is, he is able to use this skill to create a passage for the Bounts to safely enter the Soul Society (albeit it still required Quincy powers for it to be complete). Zanpakutō : an average katana with a simple rectangular hand-guard with a circle around the blade and two inward curved lines stretching to each corner the long way and greyish-blue hilt. *'Shikai': It is activated by the command. . :Shikai Special Ability: When Nijigasumi is drenched with his spiritual energy, it is able to create limitless amounts of light. When Nijigasumi shines, it melds with all other light. When he releases it, he can use that light to take control of shadows and attack his opponent with them. The blade of Nijigasumi is invisible, until Maki attacks his opponent. Nijigasumi’s ability also allows it to manipulate light for other various effects, such as: :*'Invisibility': Ability to make Maki invisible to the naked eye, by surrounding him with light. (Unnamed) :*'Blinding Light': Ability to create a large area of light around opponents, disrupting their visual perceptions, causing confusion and decreasing their chance to fight back against attack.(Unnamed) :*'Illusions': The light released from Nijigasumi reigns over the dimensions that surround the opponent and alters them, thus creating this alternate dimension of light. His ability is to use this light to alter another's perceptions, allowing him to make his opponent see what he wants him to see.(Unnamed) :*'Blade of Light': Dissolves his actual blade and replaces it with a blade made of pure light. If the blade is broken, it can completely cover it to allow the battle to continue. He can also create blades of light separate from his Zanpakutō, using them as projectiles to fire at his enemies.(Unnamed) :* : Causes a multitude of twinkling lights to appear, which then form together around an opponent, creating a huge sphere which engulfs everything within a significant radius. Anyone within that radius will potentially get caught in it. Immediately following that, the sphere collapses in on itself, using the compressed light to crush everything within it. Only a strong enough spiritual pressure can push back and destroy this power. *'Bankai': Not Achieved References Navigation de:Maki Ichinose es:Maki Ichinose pl:Maki Ichinose Ichinose Category: Anime Original Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Former Seated Officers Category: Male Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kidō Experts Category:Deceased Category:11th Division